


Safe

by sweetsun



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsun/pseuds/sweetsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the movie. Peter has some difficulties to get over the past events. But he's safe now, right ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

It hurts. His whole body is hurting. Everything around him is purple, and purple is a color that he doesn't like. Not anymore. 

He feels like screaming but when he opens his mouth, nothing comes out. The pain is unbearable and he can't get over it, can't do anything to make it go away. 

His hands grips the sheets under him and he's holding it so hard that it could be ripped away.  _Please, please, make it stop,_ he prays. Everything around him is blurry and he can now feel hot tears running down his cheeks. He doesn't want to cry, he doesn't want anyone to see him cry. It makes him feel like a little boy. A little boy who lost his mom. 

What he does next is stupid and he knows it. But his stomach his burning and his head is going to explode ; why couldn't he try ? 

_Mommy, it's Peter. I need you mom. I need you to comfort me like you always did ! It hurts so bad, I'm gonna die, please help me, do anything to help me. If you hear me or something please help me. Please !_

He's desperate. He knows he's not dying. Damn, he wish he were, it wouldn't hurt so bad. He's just fighting the pain, alone in his bed. 

Suddenly there's a big noise. Someone is knocking at his door and yelling at him. By the way, the yelling doesn't quite help the way too big headache. 

"Peter ? Peter are you okay ? We heard some strange scream, was it you ? Open the door please !" 

_Gamora. Well that's great. She's gonna see how bad I am right now, yell at me again for not letting her know that I was feeling bad (and bad is a not even a right word for THIS.). Then she's gonna see that I'm crying, calm herself, being worry and all, and pity me. And then she will maybe try to make me feel better._

_Okay. I don't like the first part but I could really use some help. After all, I prayed for help._

Problem is, he can't speak, scream, or whatever. He tries to, he really do. He finally comes to some kind of weird grunt when Gamora forces the door. 

"Oh my god ! Quill what's going on ?"

_I knew it. Screaming. Pain. More pain._

Hands are all over his face, then Gamora probably sees the purple in his eyes because she's cursing after a "fucking stupid rock" and she just goes away.

When she comes back (because she does come back ; even if Peter doubted it, she will always come back to him), she's holding a wet towel and she puts it over Peter's forehead, whispering sweet words. 

"You're gonna be okay Peter. Everything's fine. You're gonna be fine I promise."

The pain is still there but somehow, her words make him feel better. He closes his eyes and let himself go while listening to the reassuring sentences. He feels a hand taking his own and later there's a -  _Gamora's humming for me ? I must be really special. Of course she'll never admit that._ _  
_

Peter doesn't know how much time pass before the pain is more bearable, but he knows one thing : Gamora never left his side. And he's deeply smiling for that. 

Even if he's feeling better, he's kind of exhausted and he figures out that he's gonna sleep the minute later. He's relaxed and before joining Morphee, he hears one last sentence.

"Sleep well. You're safe now."

Then, there's a soft kiss on his forehead. _Thank you mom._ He knows he'll be sleeping tight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! I hope you like this fiction !   
> I loved this movie so much that I needed to write something about it !   
> And I also love hurt/comfort so, here it is ! 
> 
> This is my very first fanfiction so I hope I did well.   
> Plus, sorry if there's any mistake, I'm french so please tell me I didn't ruin your language.
> 
> Let me know what you thought about it !


End file.
